


A bookworm without her book

by broadwayqueer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne just wants attention, F/F, Fluff, Hiding peoples things, Just Straight Up Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: It all started when Anne hid Cathy's book





	A bookworm without her book

It all started when Anne hid Cathy's book.

She definitely should’ve known it would result in chaos but her girlfriend was barely spending any time with her, more in favour of reading her newest novel. 

So the most logical answer was to hide it……. in the cabinet above the toilet in the bathroom.

Anne was very proud of herself when she found that hiding spot. There was absolutely no way Cathy would ever find it. She had planned a nice day for them to go out for a picnic and maybe roam around the park a bit while the book was hidden. The green queen was obviously going to give it back, she knew how much her girlfriend loved her books and she wasn’t going to be that mean. 

The next morning Cathy woke up and reached to her nightstand, planning to read a chapter before meeting the queens downstairs for breakfast. She felt around but her book just wasn’t there.

She sat up and replayed her actions from the night before in her head, wondering if maybe she had set it down somewhere else. Said goodnight to Anne, wrote a bit at my desk, read 6 chapters and went to bed. The book should be right here.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Anne came into her room, bouncy as usual. “Hey babe!” she started, “I was thinking we could go for a picnic today and then-” she was cut off by Cathy frantically saying “My book is missing. It’s not here, it should be right here but it’s not.”

Anne wasn’t going to lie and say that the look on her girlfriends face didn’t make her feel a bit guilty, but she decided this was going to be payback for when Cathy had hid her heelies a few weeks before.

All of her date plans went out the window as she said nonchalantly, “oh, I may have hid it.” and then proceeded to walk out the door and run down the stairs. 

“YOU DID WHAT?????? ANNE BOLEYN GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT”

All of London probably could’ve definitely heard the last queens roar. In fact none of the queens have ever heard Cathy raise her voice like that. 

“Oi! What dumb thing did you do now that has Cathy yelling at 10 in the morning?” asked Aragon the moment Anne entered the living room.

“Well I may have possibly hid her book.” the girl with the space buns said with a sheepish grin on her face.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Jane, Aragon, Kitty and Cleves all yelled back at her. “Are you insane? No wonder she’s flipping her shit.” Anna said. 

“Ok first of all language Ms.Anna of Cleves, and second Anne Boleyn go give Cathy back her book.” Jane said in her mom voice while giving Anne a bit of a death glare.

“Yes Lady Boleyn, give me, your loving girlfriend, her book back.” Anne practically jumped when Cathy's voice came from mere centimetres behind her. 

I guess no date today thought Anne, this is more fun though. “Nope! You’re gonna have to find your beloved book like I had to search for my heelies.”

“You’re gonna pay for this…..” was just barely heard from underneath the curly haired queens breath as she walked into the kitchen to make herself a very large cup of coffee.

After downing the coffee Cathy tore apart the house- much to Janes dismay- as she searched for the annoyingly well hidden book.

Well now Cathy found herself in a bit of a ridiculous situation that would’ve been a trademark Anne move.

She finally found her book in the most random, obscure, stupid place in the whole house. A tiny cupboard above the toilet in the main floor bathroom. Cathy had to admire her girlfriends creativity but that was a ridiculous 2 hour search.

Now the problem was how to get it down.

Cathy was quite short compared to the rest of the queens and right now she was cursing her height because she couldn’t even reach the shelf on her toes.

So she did the most logical thing she could do in the situation.

Use the toilet as a step stool.

It was a good idea until Cathy grabbed the book, went to get down and put her foot in the toilet. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” she went to remove her foot and she was stuck. “Are you fucking kidding me. You’ve got to be kidding me.”

A few moments later Anne walked in and couldn’t hold back her laughter. “Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet?” She asked, gasping for breath.

“Maybe.” Cathy said, pouting at her girlfriends reaction. “Hey! You’re the one who hid my book in the stupidest most random place in the house. Also I’m short and I fell, can you just help me please? My foot is wet and it’s disgusting.”

Anne helped get the curly haired queens foot unstuck and rinsed in the tub before pulling her into a quick kiss.

They went upstairs to Cathy's room before she absolutely lost it on her girlfriend. “Anne what the heck? Why would you hide my book like that? I know I hid your heelies but you were being completely reckless with them, what did my book do to you?”

“It’s taking you away from me.” Anne said, looking Cathy in the eye.

“Oh” a wave of realization hit the queen in blue. “Baby, why didn’t you just say something? I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realize.” She sat down on the bed next to her girlfriend, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

“Dunno. Anyways, can we put it away for today, my plan was to take you on a date today so you wanna go do that?” Ane said, standing up to take Cathy's hand.

“Ok let’s go! But first can we make an agreement? No more hiding each others stuff and I won’t have my nose in a book all the time.” Cathy said, slinging her arms loosely around her girlfriends neck.

Anne put her arms around Cathy's waist and leaned to rest their foreheads together. “Deal.” She said before capturing the curly haired queens lips with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my best friend if I should write a oneshot or chapter 6 of chosen family and she chose oneshot and gave me the most random prompt of “Did you seriously just get your foot stuck in a toilet?” “Maybe.” so now here's this. This was just pointless fluff and I've definitely wrote better but oh well, here it is


End file.
